


Fix

by tackyAstragalomancy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Fist Fights, Humanstuck, Injury, M/M, if you squint its self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackyAstragalomancy/pseuds/tackyAstragalomancy
Summary: Sollux pays Equius to beat him up so he doesn’t have to think about his feelings. Spoiler alert: they’re weird and awkward people.





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i realize they’re a rare pair but i think they have a really cool relationship and they both feel a little out of place sometimes... I don’t know!
> 
> but yeah technically this is a flashback in my main story - which I’ll probably update this weekend

 

“You want me to... _what_ exactly again?”

Sollux gave a dramatic sigh, “Look, I just want you to beat me up as hard as possible.”

Sollux had turned up at Equius’s suburban home, unwaranted, and asked if they could hang out in the basement. It was cold and relatively dark, with boxes upon boxes of old junk and broken robot bits and pieces lying about. It wasn’t until now that Sollux had revealed exactly what he was doing here. After all, they weren’t exactly close friends who just “hung out” on the weekends.

“I’m... not sure I quite follow,” Equius said in his naturally husky voice.

“I want you to punch me! Kick me! Jesus christ, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,” Sollux replied, exasperated.

“Are you asking me to _fight_ you, Captor?” Equius asked.

“I want you to fight me, sure, but I’m not going to be fighting back,” He explained.

“I... think I understand,” Equius cleared his throat, “How should I begin?”

“ _Hit me_ -“ No sooner had the words left his mouth, then Equius had striked the corner of his nose. Sollux reeled back, half in shock, but mostly from how much force he’d put into the punch. Equius stood, waiting as he watched Sollux try to get his wits about him. Blood had begun to drip from his nose and it took him a few moments to register this as he kept dabbing his nostril with his fingertip, each time drawing back more and more splotches of red. He wasn’t surprised, but rather impressed.

“Was that... adequate?” Equius asked, unsure.

“That was... _perfect_ ,” Sollux wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, “Do it again.”

With that, Equius gave a blow right into his gut, causing all the air in Sollux to come whooshing out. He made a gutteral sound in pain, doubling over Equius’s fist and gripping his shoulder to stay upright.

Once Sollux was able to stand, wrapping his arms around his stomach, Equius asked, “What’s next?”

Sollux, barely able to form a coherent sentence, wheezed out “Surprise me.”

“Hold on, is this- am I supposed to be roleplaying with you? Is _that_ was this is? Should I be saying things?” Equius was only a little lost.

“Listen, I honestly don’t give a shit,“ Sollux held onto his brawny arm, “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Alright,” Equius replied, “I’ll try.”

He grabbed Sollux up by the collar and lifted him up until the bottom of his sneakers were nearly lifted off the ground. Equius pushed him up against the nearest wall, smashing the back of his skull against the bricks, causing Sollux to hiss in pain. Just to spite him, Equius thrashed his skull against the wall again, hopefully hitting the same spot on the back of his head. He then went for a couple more punches straight at his gut, leaning his weight into each one. He was starting to get the hang of this.

Sollux leaned over and spit a string of blood out onto the ground, wiping his mouth with the same stained sleeve. Equius looked to the red spot on the floor back up to Sollux’s mismatched eyes.

“Did I say you could spit on my floor?” Equius asked, accusingly.

“What?” Sollux was still pretty disoriented.

“ _Did I say you could spit?_ ” Equius’s voice dropped an octave.

“Hang on, I said I didnt wanna do any weird roleplaying shit-“ Sollux was cut off by Equius shoving him back up against the bricks, leaving Sollux reeling once again.

“I don’t recall asking you to leave your body fluids all over my basement,” Equius said, sternly.

“It’s fucking concrete, dude, chill out,” Sollux rubbed the back of his head.

With that, Equius kneed Sollux in the groin, causing him to scream and bend in half. Equius lightly pushed Sollux the rest of the way to the ground so that he was on his knees. He tried to conceal his whimpering by biting onto his hand, but clearly wasn’t covering up the noise well enough as Equius huffed out, “ _Pathetic_.”

Equius grabbed Sollux by his short cropped hair, whipping his head up to look at him. He assessed the work he’d done so far: Sollux’s nose was bleeding uncontrollably, blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, and a pink bruise began to form underneath his eye.

“Why are you staring at me,” Sollux asked, unnerved by his quiet nature. Instead of answering, Equius struck him across the cheek with the back of his hand. Sollux hunched over while Equius noticed that he had gotten blood on his hand and wiped it off on Sollux’s shirt. Sollux looked up at him with puffy red eyes, blood smeared across his face and smirked at the look of awe he got from Equius.

“You’re sweating,” Sollux said, somehow feeling triumphant.

Equius tried to ignore the eyes that were now turned towards him, and instead walked towards a cabinet on the other side of the room. He grabbed a towel and patted his forehead.

Sollux began to realize there was nothing keeping him from getting off the ground, but at the same time, he really didn’t want to get up yet. He needed more.

He managed to push himself up, standing on shaky legs and walked over to where Equius stood, watching him tie his long black hair into a messy ponytail. Sollux stood for a moment, looking him up and down, which in turn caused Equius to sweat even more.

The moment his hands fell from his hair, Sollux aimed a punch directly at Equius’s face. Equius, however, was much faster and grabbed Sollux by the wrist, twisting him around until his back was to his chest. Sollux was so close that he could feel his breath on his neck and the rise and fall of Equius’s chest. Sollux elbowed him in the stomach, trying to release himself from Equius’s grip. Unfortunately, he barely even flinched from Sollux’s blow and instead pushed him to the ground, keeping him still by stepping onto the small of his back and applying a fair amount of pressure.

Sollux got up on his forearms and tried pushing himself up, “Get _off of me_ , douchbag!”

Equius leaned down on his leg, watching Sollux squirm. He suddenly became very curious about why he was here anyway. He had to admit, punching him around had been fun, but he had to wonder why this stoner programmer would want any of this in the first place.

“Captor,” Equius ventured.

“ _What_ , dipshit,” Sollux snapped.

“Why do you wish to be...” He tried to find the right words, “...Abused in this way?”

“When did you become so fucking nosy?” Sollux struggled underneath his combat boot keeping him glued to the floor. It seemed like Equius was barely trying, but there was no way he was getting up unless he moved his foot.

Equius cringed, “Why do you feel the need to use such obscene language, Captor?” He stomped down on his back, knocking the wind out of Sollux. He was panting, trying to regain his breath.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Equius slightly leaned his weight onto Sollux, causing him to cry out in pain, “Why do you want to be hurt like this?”

Sollux managed to gasp out, “None of your _fucking_ business.”

Equius nudged him onto his back so now he lay looking up at him. He glared up him with such intensity, Equius kind of found it charming, but he went ahead and stomped down on his chest anyways. Sollux wheezed out, grunting in pain. He failed at trying to catch his breath and ended up going into a coughing fit. Blood dribbled out of his mouth, trailing down the sides of his face, eyes wide and terrified.

Equius stepped off his chest, letting him try to wrestle with the air he was dealing with in his lungs. Sollux sat up, wrapping his hands around his torso. After a minute, he was able to calm himself down and looked up, noticing that Equius had been watching him intently the whole time. He offered a hand to help him up, realizing he may have gone too far. Sollux begrudgingly took it, standing up and staring him down.

“Care to tell me exactly what this is about?” Equius pryed once again.

Sollux spit in his face. He actually spit directly in his face, landing a thick mix of blood and saliva right in Equius’s eye. He stood in shock for a moment, trying to process exactly what had just happened. Sollux stood back with a smug grin, crossing his arms triumphantly. Equius’s face slowly turned a bright red from anger and a tinge of embarrassment and felt himself begining to sweat profusely.

In an instant, Equius knocked Sollux to the ground, and climbed on top of him, his mind at work trying to figure out exactly what to do to make him pay. He restrained his wrists to the side of his head and sat on his stomach, again making it harder for the four eyed freak to breathe.

“ _Tell me why_ ,” Equius demanded.

“Go fuck yourself,” Sollux replied, showing no emotion.

Equius gathered up all the spit in his mouth and began to hover a line of drool over Sollux’s face, the saliva inching dangerously close to him.

“Fucking _gross_ , dude!” Sollux yelled, “Stop it.”

Equius sucked the drool back into his mouth, leaving Sollux thoroughly disgusted.

“Then tell me why you want someone to give you bruises and bloody noses,” Equius asked sternly.

Sollux remained tight lipped and had a pained face on. He couldn’t tell him if he wanted to. It was too much self-loathing and frustration and jealousy that rotted his brain. He wanted to be hurt, either to finally feel something real or to numb himself even further. Equius would never understand. How could he? Sollux barely understood it himself. Not to mention how fucking pathetic it all was, to need someone to do this for him. He just wanted someone who wouldn’t judge him, someone who could just see him at his most basic self. Of course he didn’t say a word of any of that, he only matched Equius’s gaze, looking back up at him with fervent intensity.

“Fine,” Equius hovered above him again, “You asked for it.”

He trailed a glob of spit from his lips, it slowly sealed the gap between the two, pooling in the crevice of Sollux’s closed eye, his face screwed up in disgust. Equius stood up once again, letting Sollux now furiously wipe his face to get the sticky substance out of his eye.

“God fucking damn it, EQ,” Sollux whined, “Why do you have to be so godamn gross?”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Equius helped him to his feet.

“Oh, _I’m_ the stubborn one?” Sollux snickered, dusting off his pants, “That’s fucking rich.”

Equius watched him with his disturbingly interested gaze, “So was that enough for you? Did that help?”

“Huh?” It took him a second to figure out what he was reffering to, “Oh, yeah, uh that was...” He coughed into his fist, “We should do this again sometime,” he avoided his gaze, instead looking at some of the robots scattered around the room.

“Maybe next time, don’t fucking spit in my eye though?” Sollux remarked, wiping his eye again.

“I could say the same to you!” Equius replied, indignant.

“Okay, then it’s agreed,” Sollux stuck out his hand, “No more spitting.”

“No more spitting in the _eye_ ,” Equius took his hand and shook it.

“How mad would you be if I said I had spit in my hand before you shook it?”

“ _Severely_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> after this they totally have like a fight club rule where they don’t talk about it or even really to each other but then like once a week Equius and Sollux end up with bruises everywhere and everyones wondering what the hell they did


End file.
